


I Learned From The Master…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: I Learned From The Master…, Love, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin shows Brian just what he’s learned over the years…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned From The Master…

Title: I Learned From The Master…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 485  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: Vonnie’s Birthday Challenge 

Summary: Justin shows Brian just what he’s learned over the years…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**I Learned From The Master…**

He’s panting and writhing, wriggling underneath his partner as desire and need flows through him. He’s assaulted with sensations as his orgasm builds and he can’t remember being this excited and overcome with passion as Justin brings him to the edge again and again.

Justin licks the inside of Brian’s thighs and nuzzles his face into Brian’s bush, grazing him with his teeth and then continues kissing his way back to the base of Brian’s long firm cock. He licks up and down his shaft and then circles around his mushroom head. He feels Brian arch his back, making Justin take more of him into his warm wet mouth.

Justin teases him by licking up and down his hard dick. He brings him to the edge again and again, pulling back each time he’s almost ready to cum; driving his partner crazy with need. Brian fists Justin’s long blond hair as he tries to hold him in place and starts to fuck his mouth in earnest.

Justin’s not having any of that yet as he runs his tongue down his pulsating vein, swirling around his shaft and back up again. Finally Justin starts sucking him, taking him all the way down his throat. He pumps up and down as he takes his fingers and runs them across his perineum and back towards his pucker. It isn’t long before he’s stroking his tender skin then breaching his rosebud, penetrating him, running his fingers across the slick trail he’s created.

Justin grasps his fingers around his shaft, pumping his cock up through the tight channel he’s created as he takes one of Brian’s balls into his mouth, sucking and rotating it in his mouth. Then he repeats the same motion with his other ball, penetrating him with his slick fingers. He softly strokes his prostate, slipping his thumb across his slit as he works him into a sexual frenzy, pulling him back from the edge once again.

Brian cries out “Oh God, Justin” over and over again. All his sensations are on overload and he’s getting frustrated that Justin keeps him on the brink, not letting him fall into the abyss. Brian writhes and twists underneath his lover, wondering where he learned to give head like this…

Finally Justin takes mercy on Brian and sucks both balls into his mouth. He tickles them with his tongue as he works his shaft with his fist and strokes his prostate over and over again. He brings him over the edge, jerking him off as his sweet cream cums all over his flat belly, jerking and spurting until he’s milked dry and flaccid…

Brian’s still moaning and groaning as he catches his breath, whispering; “Where did you learn to give such intense head?”

“I learned from the master…”

The End


End file.
